Je suiiis malaaadeeeee
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: Best titre de fanfic ever. [Sydi] [SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui]


**MALADE**

Encore et toujours et perpétuellement, un OS sur SysyTheHotdog et DidiChandouidoui.

 **NB :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Et euh… Les gars, si vous tombez là-dessus (pour de vrai, du coup)… Je suis navrée x)

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

Bon. Autant, Sysy est mon meilleur ami, je l'adore, il me fait rire, il sait me surprendre, on se parle souvent, on passe toujours du bon temps ensemble, que ce soit seulement tous les deux ou avec d'autres potes... Mais là, j'ai tout simplement envie de le trucider !

D'accord, j'exagère, simplement de l'engueuler. Je ne vais pas encore plus l'amocher, sachant qu'il est déjà bien malade. Oui, ce sinistre abruti se coltine une bonne grippe bien crado depuis déjà trois jours et il ne m'a rien dit ! Je ne dis pas que je devrais obligatoirement être le premier informé de ce genre de chose, mais tout de même ! On se parle quasiment tous les jours, on s'envoie des messages, ou même simplement un signe de vie. Là, il m'a certes donné deux ou trois petites news comme ça, dans le vent, mais il ne m'a même pas dit qu'il était malade !

Je ne suis pas vraiment fâché ou même vexé, mais tout de même très surpris, et surtout inquiet qu'il me le dise seulement maintenant. Et je compte bien le lui faire comprendre.

 _« Espèce de sombre crétin, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? »_

 _« Je prends la bagnole et j'arrive. »_

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Je prépare quelques affaires au cas où je resterais plus d'une journée et, ni une ni deux, je file direction Poitiers pour aller le voir. Une fois dans ma voiture, je reçois un nouveau message.

 _« Mais c'est bon t'inquiète »_

Non mais il se paie ma tête ?

 _« C'était pas une question. J'arrive, point. »_

Voilà, comme ça, c'est clair, net et précis.

Lorsque j'arrive devant chez Sylvain, je regarde mes messages, et il se trouve qu'il m'en a envoyé trois depuis, avec quelques minutes d'intervalle entre chaque. J'ai bien fait de les ignorer, même si je serais de toute manière venu le voir en les ayant lus.

 _« Mec ! »_

 _« T'es pas sérieux... »_

 _« C'que t'es con. »_

Je sors de ma voiture et fonce dans son immeuble jusqu'à son appartement. Je sonne à la porte et attends... Assez longtemps par rapport à d'habitude. Non pas que cela me dérange, mais il doit vraiment ne pas être du tout en forme pour mettre autant de temps à arriver jusqu'à sa porte.

Sa démarche, dont j'entends déjà qu'elle est lente et presque rampante de l'autre côté de la porte, confirme mon hypothèse. Il ouvre enfin… Et autant dire que ce n'est pas beau à voir. Il a les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, les yeux vitreux, des cernes presque violettes, il ne porte qu'un sous-vêtement et un vieux T-shirt que je le soupçonne de traîner depuis trois jours. Il me regarde, l'air exténué et accessoirement dépité.

« - Mec... Tu déconnes... ?

\- Ça t'apprendra à me faire des cachotteries. Et puis comme ça, t'es plus tout seul »

Il me laisse donc entrer, bien que pas très enthousiaste, puis retourne se vautrer directement dans son lit et s'emmitoufler dans sa couette, tel un burrito géant. Amusé d'un tel tableau et en même temps triste pour lui, je m'installe sur son siège et tente de lui changer les idées en engageant la conversation. Un peu tout et n'importe quoi, le but est de discuter avec lui et de lui faire un peu oublier son état actuel.

Nous passons donc toute la journée à papoter de choses et d'autres, tandis que j'essaie tant bien que mal de m'occuper de lui même si ça l'emmerde. Malgré ses protestations agacées, je le fais boire comme un trou en remplissant la carafe d'eau régulièrement, je lui fais à manger – de toute façon je dois bien le faire aussi pour moi – et je lui apporte un gant humide à chaque fois qu'une poussée de fièvre le met en sueur.

Pour éviter de tourner en rond, je lui propose finalement d'occuper notre après-midi en regardant une série, ce qu'il accepte de suite. Nous passons donc le temps devant des épisodes de The Leftovers, ce qui continue de détourner un peu son attention et me change un peu à moi aussi, même si je garde un œil sur son état. Au moins, ça a très bien marché, puisqu'il ne bronche pas jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à faire nuit.

Seulement, malgré cela, les effets de la fièvre et les courbatures finissent par le ramener sur Terre. Il se tourne pour la énième fois dans son lit et grogne à cause de la douleur.

« - Putain... Ça fait trois jours, j'en ai marre de cette merde !

\- Mec, c'est normal, c'est pas un petit rhume à la con, c'est une grippe.

\- Ouais bah ça me gave, j'ai pas envie de rester cloué ici. »

Sur ces mots, il se redresse en grimaçant un peu à cause des courbatures et rampe jusqu'au bord de son lit, prêt à se lever. Mais bien entendu, je ne le laisse pas faire.

« - Oh, tu nous fais quoi là ?

\- Bah je me lève.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Mais quoi ? Je vais pas rester ici toute la journée ! Et puis j'ai la dalle.

\- Tu sais très bien que la seule solution avec la grippe, c'est de rester tranquille, de faire baisser la fièvre et de boire. Alors tu remets ton joli petit cul au lit et je me charge du reste.

\- Maaais...

\- Y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Je suis venu pour ça, donc toi, tu restes couché. »

Alors qu'il grommelle en guise de protestation, je le force comme je peux à retourner sous la couette et me charge d'aller préparer le dîner pour nous deux. Quelque chose de simple, rapide, mais sain et efficace. Lorsque je reviens, telle n'est pas ma surprise de le voir encore debout. Non mais c'est pas possible !

« - Mais t'es incorrigible !

\- Rho, tout de suite ! J'étais juste parti pisser, pas faire un marathon.

\- Mmh. Je me méfie, avec toi.

\- Tu vas pas non plus m'espionner quand je vais aux chiottes ?

\- Oh, si tu me le demandes...

\- Gros dégueulasse.

\- Je sais.

\- Mmh. De toute façon, j'ai pas la force de faire autre chose...

\- Ah, tu vois.

\- Oui, bon, ça va.

\- Ouais mais j'avais raison ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le narguer en arborant un sourire victorieux, ce qui me vaut un très gracieux et mature tirage de langue de sa part.

« - Connard, va.

\- Mais tu m'aimes comme ça. »

Il retourne s'emmitoufler sous la couette, tout tremblotant. Puis il tourne la tête et se met à observer la fenêtre d'un air rêveur.

« - Qu'est-ce que je m'emmerde...

\- Je sais bien. Mais t'inquiète pas, t'arrives au bout du tunnel. Dans deux ou trois jours, ça ira beaucoup mieux, allez. »

Pour détourner son attention, et aussi parce que je comptais le faire de toute manière, je prends le plateau que j'avais laissé dans un coin et l'amène à côté de lui.

« - Euh... ?

\- Quoi ? Faut bien qu'on mange, quand même.

\- Ouais, mais...

\- Tu penses pas que je vais te laisser te lever pour aller faire à manger, quand même ?

\- Non, non... »

Je m'installe donc comme je peux à côté de lui et nous mangeons donc tous les deux. Je vois qu'il galère un peu, vu la faiblesse de ses mouvements et ses tremblements, mais je le laisse se débrouiller, il n'apprécierait pas du tout que je l'aide davantage – et ça se comprend.

« - Didi... Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

\- Comment, tout ça ? Y a pas grand-chose, juste le reste de soupe de ce midi, du pain, des fruits... Et j'ai re-rempli la cruche d'eau pour toi, aussi.

\- Non mais, je veux dire... Tout.

\- Bah... Parce que t'es mon meilleur pote, j'aime pas te laisser tout seul dans cet état. Et puis ça te fait un peu de compagnie et ça te permet d'arrêter de gesticuler dans tous les sens !

\- Maaaaais...

\- J'en fais pas tant que ça. Et puis comme ça, j'ai un prétexte pour passer du temps avec toi.

\- Aha, tu tiens tant que ça à moi, c'est touchant. »

Je lui tire la langue en guise de réponse et continue de manger. Lui fixe un instant son assiette, visiblement intrigué.

« - Tiens, elle est plus épaisse.

\- Je t'ai mis un peu de parmesan dedans. »

Il me regarde et un sourire illumine son visage, ce qui change un peu et fait plaisir à voir.

« - Toi, je t'aime. »

Je lui souris à mon tour et nous finissons de manger tranquillement, toujours en regardant la série. Les heures passent, lui a toujours un peu la tête dans cirage et moi, je commence à fatiguer. Nos éteignons donc l'écran et je déballe mon sac de couchage, que j'avais laissé dans un coin de l'appartement, pour pouvoir dormir.

« - T'es sérieux ?

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as ramené ça ?

\- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

\- C'était peut-être pas nécessaire...

\- Euh, je suis venu pour te tenir compagnie, mais le but c'est pas de choper ta merde, hein.

\- Mmh, pas faux. »

Je m'installe donc dans mon lit improvisé et nous discutons encore un peu avant de dormir – enfin, en tout cas, avant que je m'endorme, parce que ce ne sera malheureusement peut-être pas son cas tout de suite.

« - J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux croulant...

\- Je comprends, c'est pas agréable.

\- Sérieusement, j'ai tout juste la force pour aller aux chiottes, c'est plus possible !

\- Je sais bien. Mais ça va pas durer, t'inquiète.

\- Mmh, j'espère. Parce que ça me les brise, putain. »

J'essaie de le réconforter comme je peux, puis le sommeil finit par m'emporter petit à petit.

« -Didi... »

Une voix faible et tremblante me tire de mon sommeil en pleine nuit. Je sens que mon cerveau essaie de me la faire ignorer pour me maintenir en somnolence, mais mon intuition n'en a que faire, je m'inquiète quand même.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça va pas ?

\- J'me sens pas bien... »

Je m'étire et me frotte les yeux, puis je me lève pour m'approcher de son lit et viens poser une main sur son front. Logique qu'il soit aussi mal, il est en sueur, il tremble et il est brûlant, encore un accès de fièvre. J'allume donc la lumière pour aller tremper le gant qui a déjà servi deux ou trois fois dans l'eau froide et au passage remplir à nouveau la carafe. Je reviens vers lui, m'assieds sur le bord de son lit et lui fais boire un verre d'eau. Une fois qu'il s'est rallongé, je le découvre – là encore, malgré ses protestations – et passe le gant non pas seulement sur son front mais un peu partout sur son corps pour le rafraîchir un peu et aider à baisser la fièvre. Il ronchonne un peu mais se laisse faire, d'autant plus qu'il n'a absolument pas la force de protester et encore moins de m'empêcher de m'occuper de lui.

« - Allez courage, mon vieux, ça va passer.

\- J'ai froid...

\- Je me doute, mais tu sais bien que si tu te couvres trop ça va empirer. »

Il acquiesce péniblement et se recroqueville à défaut de pouvoir s'emmitoufler sous la couette. Je décide de rester encore un peu à côté de lui pour ne pas le laisser en plan comme ça, alors qu'il est vraiment mal en point. Il est tout frissonnant, son corps tremble de partout, il claque même des dents tant il a froid – et ce n'est pas une image.

J'essaie comme je peux de l'aider à se détendre en lui massant la nuque du bout des doigts et un peu le cuir chevelu. Je reste à côté de lui pendant un petit quart d'heure, le temps au mieux qu'il s'endorme, au moins que les spasmes s'arrêtent. Au bout d'un moment, il ne bouge presque plus et ses traits sont déjà un peu plus apaisés, même s'il tremblote encore un peu.

Je vais donc pour me recoucher, mais il me demande de rester un peu, toujours d'une voix faible, presque éteinte. Je continue donc mes grattouilles dans ses cheveux pour l'aider à dormir.

« - Didi...

\- J'suis là, mec. »

Je me rapproche encore un peu pour appuyer mes propos, toujours en lui massant la tête.

« - T'es vraiment cool... De faire tout ça.

\- Je suis venu exprès.

\- Oui mais c'est adorable. »

J'esquisse un sourire à ce compliment, puis un bâillement me saisit, me rappelant à l'ordre.

« - Par contre, va falloir que je...

\- Je t'aime...

\- Euh... OK, moi aussi, t'inquiète. Mais faut que j'aille...

\- Reste avec moi, s'te plaît. »

Sur ces mots, il tend la main vers moi, d'un mouvement lourd et faible, comme si son bras pesait autant qu'une enclume. D'abord perplexe, je comprends en le voyant tâtonner vers mon bras qu'il recherche simplement un contact. Amusé et en même temps un peu déconcerté, je prends sa main dans les miennes et la tapote doucement.

« - Mais je serai à côté, de toute façon.

\- Je t'aime...

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit.

\- Oui mais j't'aime vraiment.

\- Euh... »

D'accord, donc soit il délire à cause de la fièvre qui exacerbe son côté affectueux et expressif, soit ces mots qu'il m'a répétés trois fois en vingt secondes soulèvent de sérieuses questions.

« - Reste avec moi...

\- Mais... Oui, je reste ! Tu m'as déjà dit ça aussi, mec.

\- Me laisse pas. »

Je suis à la fois agacé par ces redondances et attendri par son air de cocker triste. Lui qui dans la journée voulait se lever et bouiner je ne sais quoi alors qu'il était déjà en mauvais état, voilà que maintenant, il me demande de simplement rester à côté de lui. Je ne sais même pas si c'est la conséquence de la maladie ou l'une des choses que j'ai du mal à saisir chez lui...

« - T'inquiète, je vais pas partir comme ça. Je suis venu dès que j'ai su que t'étais malade, tu crois que je vais te lâcher de sitôt ?

\- Mmh...

\- Te tracasse pas, je vais pas t'abandonner, ni rien. Et puis même si je reste pas tout près de toi, je dors juste à côté de ton lit. Si y a un problème, je suis là. »

J'ai l'impression de me répéter et de dire un peu n'importe quoi, mais peu importe, je lui parle pour lui occuper l'esprit le temps qu'il se rendorme.

« - Didi...

\- Oui, je suis là.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai un joli petit cul... ?

\- Hein ? »

Je rêve... ? C'est quoi cette question ? Qu'est-ce que ça fout là ? Et pourquoi il me parle de ça ? Il me répète des trucs depuis tout à l'heure, mais par contre, cette partie de phrase qui n'avait évidemment rien de sérieux, il s'en souvient. Même moi, j'avais oublié, en même temps pourquoi je m'en rappellerais ?

« - Mec, j'ai dit ça comme ça, c'était une façon de parler, le but c'était que tu retournes te mettre au lit.

\- Oui, mais... Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Qu'est-ce que je réponds à ça, moi ? Ça n'a rien à faire dans une discussion entre nous, encore moins à trois heures du matin entre lui qui est en plein délire à cause de la fièvre et moi qui ai complètement la tête dans le cake.

« - Tu m'en poses de ces questions...

\- Parce que toi, oui. »

Attendez, est-ce qu'il vient juste de me complimenter sur mon derrière... ? Mais quoi ? Il a complètement disjoncté ! J'ignorais que la fièvre pouvait rendre aussi tordu...

« - Euh... Merci, mais tu trouves pas que c'est chelou comme compliment ?

\- Maaais c'est vrai !

\- Oui, m'enfin quand même...

\- T'es beau. »

Non mais... Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Non pas que ça me vexe, au contraire, c'est flatteur. Mais venant de lui ? C'est carrément bizarre !

« - Mec...

\- T'es mignon.

\- C'est gentil, mais c'est toujours chelou.

\- Bah j'y peux rien si t'as du charme. »

D'accord, j'ai compris, j'abandonne. Il est en train de dérailler complètement ! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication, en tout cas.

« - T'es sérieux... ?

\- T'as les mains douces.

\- Sysy, faut que tu dormes, maintenant.

\- Reste avec moi...

\- Mais oui, je suis juste à côté. Je vais pas partir, t'inquiète !

\- Promis ?

\- Oui, c'est promis. Allez, essaie de dormir. »

Je reprends des petites caresses dans ses cheveux d'une main, ce qui finit par faire son effet au bout d'un moment. Il se rendort enfin ! J'éteins donc la lumière et retourne me coucher, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Une fois installé, je reste quelques minutes les yeux ouverts, réfléchissant à tout ce qui vient de se passer... Autant le dire, je suis perplexe. Le fait qu'il se réveille à cause d'une poussée de fièvre dans la nuit, normal. Le fait qu'il parte en vrille à cause de ça et ait besoin d'être rassuré, plutôt normal aussi. Mais qu'il me dise des choses comme ça ? S'il n'était pas malade comme un chien, je crois que j'aurais eu peur... Bon allez, c'est sûrement rien, j'ai dû en dire des grosses conneries quand j'étais vraiment mal en point, moi aussi. Peut-être pas de ce genre-là, cela dit...

Je suis réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui m'arrivent en pleine face, signe que la journée a déjà bien commencé. Mais j'ai quand même passé une bonne nuit, malgré le réveil intempestif vers trois heures du matin par un Sysy en plein accès de fièvre. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, je m'aperçois qu'il est déjà assis à son bureau, devant son PC... Attends quoi ? Mais c'est une blague ! Il est complètement con ou il se fout de ma gueule ?

« - Putain, qu'est-ce que tu branles ?

\- Euh... Bonjour ?

\- Je te dirai bonjour quand tu seras retourné te coucher !

\- Mais calme-toi, mec ! Je fais juste un peu de montage.

\- Justement, tu dois rester tranquille. Reviens ici ou je te traîne par la peau du cul ! »

Cette expression me rappelle soudainement sa question étrange d'hier – enfin, de cette nuit – alors que je n'y pensais même plus. J'espère qu'il ne va pas m'en reparler, de celle-là !

« - Bordel, mais je fais quasiment rien, j'ai juste bougé du lit à la chaise ! Je vais pas rester immobile en permanence, tu veux que je devienne dingue ?

\- Je veux que tu restes au calme et que tu te reposes, point !

\- Tu vas pas me tenir en laisse, non plus...

\- Non mais si ça continue je t'attache dans ton lit !

\- Oh, tu peux, ça me dérangerait pas.

\- Hein ?

\- Non, rien. »

Je fais mine de n'avoir pas entendu et de laisser tomber, mais en vrai, mon cerveau est en train de bouillonner. C'est quoi, ça, encore ? Je sais, je sais que je ne devrais pas me prendre le chou avec ça, que ça avait tout d'une des innombrables blagues salaces qu'on se fait de temps en temps, sans que rien ne soit sérieux. Mais là, c'est différent, à cause de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, c'est comme si mon esprit était sur le pied de guerre, à tiquer dès que ce type de phrase un peu étrange apparaît.

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi il fait comme s'il n'avait rien dit ? Si c'était pour plaisanter, comme d'habitude, il l'aurait répété, voire même aurait surenchéri. Là, on dirait qu'il est... Gêné.

« - Bref, je fais juste un peu de montage, ça va pas me tuer.

\- Non, mais ça va pas arranger ton état. Allez, amène-toi !

\- Bah putain, si t'es tout le temps chiant comme ça, j'aurais préféré rester seul. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui tapote l'épaule, faussement vexé. Pourtant, le fait que je ne réponde rien a l'air de le troubler, il se tourne vers moi... Les yeux pleins de regret. Bon, et accessoirement vitreux, mais ça c'était déjà le cas.

« - Je... Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- Hein, de quoi ?

\- Ben, que j'aurais préféré que tu viennes pas... C'était une blague, hein, mais c'était pas cool du tout, désolé.

\- Euh... Mec, j'avais compris que c'était une blague, stresse pas.

\- Ouais mais bon, tu fais une heure de route pour venir me voir, tu t'occupes de moi... Un peu trop, mais tu t'occupes de moi... Et moi je te dis ça, c'est pas sympa.

\- Eh mais détends-toi, j'ai compris que tu plaisantais, je te dis !

\- OK, OK... »

C'est moi ou il est bizarre... ? D'habitude, il ne se prendrait pas autant la tête, même si ça n'avait pas été une blague, je ne lui en aurais pas voulu et ça se serait arrêté là. Il semble un peu à cran, il agit comme s'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose, alors qu'il n'a rien fait de mal. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, là encore il y aurait de fortes chances que je ne lui en tienne pas rigueur, surtout au vu de son état actuel.

« - Allez, retourne te coucher, sérieusement.

\- Putain, ça me gave...

\- Je sais. Mais on se met un film ou une série, si tu veux.

\- Mmh, je te laisse choisir, cette fois. »

Je lui propose deux ou trois films et, pendant qu'il cherche sur son PC, je nous prépare une boisson chaude à tous les deux. Nous nous installons cette fois sur son canapé pour pouvoir poser le PC sur la petite table, et aussi pour que ça lui change un peu – même si on n'est qu'à trois mètres de différence, concrètement.

Au bout d'une petite heure, il s'est rendormi, et au passage il s'est complètement affalé sur moi, à un point tel que je ne peux presque plus bouger. Je le laisse quand même se reposer et continue de regarder le film tout seul, en vérifiant de temps en temps si la fièvre ne remonte pas en posant une main sur son front.

A un moment, son portable se met à vibrer. Je me dis dans un premier temps que, comme c'est simplement un message, donc a priori rien d'urgent, je ne vais pas le réveiller pour ça. Seulement, il en reçoit un nouveau à peine une minute plus tard, puis un troisième, puis d'autres encore. Pour éviter que ça le réveille et aussi parce que ça m'agace un peu, je prends le téléphone pour le mettre en silencieux et là, je vois le dernier SMS reçu : _« Sinon tu vas être encore plus mal »_. Même si cette conversation ne me regarde pas, je m'inquiète et ouvre la messagerie pour lire la discussion. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de faire ça, mais ces quelques mots m'angoissent un peu, si son pote lui dit qu'il va être encore plus mal à cause de je ne sais quoi, c'est qu'il n'est déjà pas bien, et je n'aime pas le savoir pas bien. Peut-être que c'est simplement en rapport avec son état de santé actuel, mais je préfère me rassurer.

Au début, je vais pour lire simplement les derniers messages en diagonale, ne voulant pas trop me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, déjà que ce que je suis en train de faire n'est pas tellement éthique. Pourtant, les messages finissent par capter mon attention, car ils sont assez bouleversants et surtout... Surtout, ils parlent de moi... Et d'une façon à laquelle je ne me serais jamais, mais alors jamais vraiment attendu. Oh putain, je le sens pas !

 _« Alors, t'as trouvé une combine ? »_

 _« Pour ? »_

 _« Bah pour Didi, banane »_

 _« Pas vraiment, en plus je viens de choper une merde, là, ça va pas être le moment »_

 _« Tu trouves toujours un prétexte ! »_

 _« Y a un moment faudra te lancer »_

 _« Bah t'es gentil mais d'une, je suis pas trop en état, de deux, je te rappelle que j'ai 99% de chances de me tirer une balle dans le pied en faisant ça »_

 _« Et le 1% qui reste t'en fais quoi ? ;) »_

 _« C'est une image ! Tu sais autant que moi qu'en vrai c'est 0 »_

 _« C'est mon meilleur pote depuis des années, tu le vois se jeter dans mes bras après ça ? »_

 _« Et pourquoi pas ? »_

 _« Regarde, toi, t'as bien fini par crusher sur lui après tout ce temps »_

 _« Oui bah justement y a très peu de chances que lui aussi »_

 _« Ce que t'es défaitiste »_

 _« De toute façon on a déjà parlé de ça »_

 _« Et quand bien même tu te prendrais un râteau, au moins t'es honnête »_

 _« C'est ton meilleur ami, oui ou merde ? »_

 _« Oui, justement ! Et c'est pour ça que j'ai pas le courage de lui dire »_

 _« Excuse j'ai mis 3 plombes à répondre »_

 _« Donc. Je comprends que t'aies pas le courage, mais va bien falloir »_

 _« Je dis pas que ça devrait te booster à fond, mais justement c'est ton ami, donc sois honnête avec lui »_

 _« Et s'il est pas trop vache, il te reniera pas pour ça, parce que t'es son pote avant tout »_

 _« Mec... Vraiment, dis-lui une bonne fois pour toutes ce que tu ressens »_

 _« Sinon tu vas être encore plus mal »_

Eh ben, cet échange me concernait plus que ce que je croyais, finalement... Putain de merde ! C'est pas sérieux... ? Il est vraiment en kiff sur moi ? Réellement ? Bordel, c'est pas possible ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit mal à cause de ça, déjà moi je le sens pas du tout ! Mais... J'ai tellement rien vu venir, en plus, je comprends même pas d'où ça sort ! Ça fait des années qu'on est amis et qu'il n'y a rien de vraiment tendancieux entre nous, que tout semble clair et limpide, en tout cas pour moi... Et finalement, il s'avère qu'il me voit d'une toute autre manière. Depuis combien de temps, d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que ça fait longtemps ? Comment il a fait pour me le cacher ?

En tout cas, ça peut expliquer son comportement un peu bizarre de tout à l'heure... Tous ces petits compliments, les requêtes de proximité et d'affection, les « je t'aime » à répétition, le fait qu'il me demande carrément si j'étais sérieux en parlant de son « joli petit cul », alors que ça n'avait rien à voir... Bon, d'accord, ça arrive de temps en temps qu'on se fasse des blagues graveleuses, qu'on se donne des surnoms niais, qu'on s'envoie des cœurs dans nos messages, qu'on soit très tactiles... Mais pour moi, ça n'a jamais rien eu de suggestif, ça a toujours été comme ça et ça ne nous fait ni chaud ni froid puisque justement ça ne veut rien dire. Sauf que lui, apparemment, ne voit plus tout ça sous le même angle...

Et merde, du coup je sais plus quoi faire ! Comment je suis censé réagir à tout ça ? Est-ce que je lui dis que j'ai lu tous ces messages ? Est-ce que je lui tire les vers du nez ? Est-ce que je fais mine de rien, ce qui au passage me permettra de vérifier s'il réussit à me le dire de lui-même ? Car, après tout, c'est certainement bien plus compliqué pour lui. Autant je comprends les conseils qu'il a reçus à ce sujet, autant je comprends ses réticences, ce n'est jamais simple d'être dans ce genre de situation, surtout au vu de tout notre passif amical assez particulier en l'occurrence. C'est déjà compliqué de s'y faire quand on se rend compte qu'on a le béguin pour une personne vraiment proche de façon bien particulière, mais là en plus, c'est envers moi qu'il a ce sentiment, ça ne lui facilite vraiment pas la tâche, qui de base est déjà assez ardue.

« - Didi... ? »

La voix éraillée et faible de Sylvain me tire de mes élucubrations intérieures. Je me rends compte à ce moment que le film est fini et ce depuis probablement quelques bonnes minutes.

« - Désolé, je... Je réfléchissais à un truc. On met lequel ?

\- Celui que tu veux. Je peux juste te demander un petit service ?

\- Bah oui, banane, je suis là pour ça.

\- Tu peux me passer un verre d'eau ?

\- Eh ben, tu progresses ! Maintenant, t'essaies plus de te lever pour le faire toi-même.

\- Disons qu'à force de t'entendre râler, j'ai un peu compris la leçon. »

Il se décale pour me laisser me lever et je m'avance vers la table pour re-remplir son verre. Puis je me vautre à nouveau dans le canapé et le lui donne, il le vide d'un trait.

« - La vache, t'étais à sec !

\- J'ai l'impression d'être à l'état primitif. J'ai tout le temps soit mal, soit faim ou soif, soit sommeil, ou carrément en même temps.

\- Au moins, à force de boire, t'auras plus de fièvre. »

Je me surprends à dire ça de manière assez froide et distante, comme si je n'osais plus vraiment être là, avec lui. Non, en fait il n'y a pas besoin de la comparaison, je n'ose plus être comme d'habitude, je ne sais plus comment me comporter. Je suis déstabilisé. Et perdu.

Dans des gestes presque machinaux, je mets le deuxième film et m'adosse sur le canapé, fixant les images à l'écran comme une sortie de secours qui m'aide à ne plus penser à tout ça. Sauf que, bien évidemment, ça ne fonctionne pas. Ce serait trop facile ! D'autant plus qu'au bout de quelques minutes, Sylvain s'endort à nouveau et se retrouve donc encore une fois affalé sur moi. Je me pose tellement de questions que j'en deviens limite parano, à me dire qu'il fait peut-être exprès de se laisser choir ainsi sur moi. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer ni sur le film, ni sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le fait d'avoir appris qu'il me considère d'une telle façon me perturbe complètement et remet tout en question.

Je soupire et laisse donc tomber l'idée de me concentrer sur le film, qui malgré le fait que je l'apprécie d'habitude ne parvient pas à capter mon attention plus que ça. Je vois les images sans les regarder, j'entends les sons sans les écouter, je laisse passer l'histoire sans être captivé. Je jette un œil vers Sysy de temps en temps, pour regarder s'il dort toujours, pour vérifier qu'il va bien. Il a l'air endormi, il n'a pas trop de fièvre ou en tout cas il n'est pas en sueur, ses traits sont détendus et sa respiration est calme et régulière. Je préfère largement le voir comme ça que dans l'état dans lequel il était cette nuit quand il m'a réveillé. C'est tout de même plus rassurant, et puis... Je le trouve mignon comme ça.

Merde ! C'est moi ou tout ce que je viens d'apprendre est en train de corrompre la vision que j'ai de lui ? Ou alors... Oh, bordel ! J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ce que j'aurais cru... Bon, déjà, je n'aurais rien cru du tout à la base, puisque je ne me serais jamais douté de ça. Et ensuite, ce n'est pas simple comme ça, de toute manière. Mais là, j'ai l'étrange sensation que ça a fait ressortir quelque chose. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi, ni de comment c'est possible, mais j'ai la désagréable impression que ça remet quelque chose en cause chez moi, que ça me met face à des questions que je n'aurais jamais cru me poser. Et si, pour moi aussi, il y avait un truc ? Et si, malgré les limites qui ont toujours été si évidentes qu'on ne les a jamais mentionnées, il y avait une zone d'incertitude dont je suis moi aussi en train de m'approcher ? Et si, malgré l'importance de notre amitié, il n'y avait plus seulement ça ? Et si... Et si, moi aussi... ? Attends, quoi ?

« - Didi ? »

Tiens, voilà qu'il est de nouveau réveillé, comme par hasard. Bon, d'accord, là je suis parano, ça n'a sûrement rien à voir. Ou alors c'est parce que, sans faire attention, j'ai une attitude différente qui l'a tiré de son sommeil qui de base est tout de même assez superficiel. Peut-être que je me crispe, que j'ai des tics, que je soupire voire que j'ai marmonné je ne sais quoi à voix haute, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

« - Mec, ça va ? »

Mais bien sûr, tout va pour le mieux ! Je viens d'apprendre que mon meilleur ami est amoureux de moi, qu'il n'osait pas me le dire et que ça le rendait malade, et en prime, suite à ça, je suis en train de remettre mes propres sentiments en question malgré nos années d'amitié sincère et, en tout cas de mon point de vue, sans aucune zone trouble. A part ça, tout va bien !

« - Bah oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- J'en sais rien, moi, je demande.

\- Non mais ça va.

\- T'énerve pas, enfin.

\- Je m'énerve pas, je te réponds !

\- Je veux pas t'enfoncer, mais t'as haussé le ton.

\- Oui eh ben... Merde. »

Suite à cette réponse débordante de subtilité et de répartie, je fais mine de reporter mon attention sur le film, qui me captive toujours aussi peu. Dépité et surtout pas assez énergique pour répliquer, Sysy se contente de hausser les épaules et ne dit plus rien.

Une petite heure plus tard, le film se termine, avant d'en changer je me lève pour aller boire un coup et aller faire un tour aux toilettes. En ressortant, je constate que mon ami est de nouveau réveillé. Il est en train de regarder son téléphone... Et il n'a pas l'air très content. Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail. Évidemment qu'il saurait que j'ai lu ses messages, vu que je les ai ouverts. En me perdant dans mes réflexions, j'en ai oublié le plus évident.

Bon, du calme, il n'est pas censé savoir que j'ai tout lu, la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris son téléphone, au départ, c'était pour le mettre en silencieux, donc j'ai encore une porte de sortie. Cela dit, est-ce que c'est une bonne idée de lui mentir ? Déjà que lui redoute de me dire la vérité, d'après ce que j'ai lu, est-ce bien malin de ma part de lui cacher des choses aussi ? De toute manière, ce ne serait pas la première fois que je lis ses messages, il m'arrive même de squatter son compte Twitter pour y mettre du contenu douteux, juste pour le taquiner. Il me connaît bien, il ne m'en veut jamais quand je fais ce genre de chose. Seulement, là, ce n'est pas n'importe quel type de conversation, cette fois j'étais vraiment censé ne rien voir de tout ça.

« - Dylan... T'as lu mes messages ? »

Cette question, qui n'en est pas vraiment une, me met immédiatement mal à l'aise, je me trouve très con et je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Non seulement je perçois très clairement que ça ne lui plaît pas du tout, dans cette situation précise, mais en plus, le fait que je sois au courant de ce dont il parlait dans cette discussion aggrave mon cas. Même s'il était peut-être parti pour me faire ses aveux, même s'il n'aurait peut-être pas pu me le cacher bien longtemps, j'étais censé ne rien savoir pour le moment et surtout ne pas me mêler d'un tel échange. D'autant plus que, indépendamment du fait que pour le coup c'est en lien direct avec moi, sa vie sexuelle et amoureuse ne me regarde pas, je ne me mêle pas de ses histoires à moins qu'il m'en parle.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

Je le connais tellement bien que je sais que sa colère n'est qu'une façade, en vrai il est aussi mal à l'aise que moi, voire bien plus, car il sait maintenant que je suis au courant. Alors il contourne le sujet en m'engueulant pour autre chose. Ce qui est une réaction tout à fait normale. Et c'est d'ailleurs celle que j'ai à mon tour, puisque je suis également plutôt mal dans mes pompes.

« - Bah je voulais juste le mettre en silencieux, ça arrêtait pas de vibrer !

\- Oui mais t'as lu mes messages.

\- C'était pas le but, non.

\- Mais tu les as lus. »

Bon, là on tourne en rond. Entre lui qui a compris que j'ai tout lu et moi qui n'ai aucune justification, on est mal barrés... En fait, on est aussi mal l'un que l'autre, je n'ai pas envie que ça reste comme ça. Il est trop malade pour qu'on gâche de l'énergie à s'engueuler, et dans le fond aucun de nous deux n'a envie de ça. Je prends donc les devants pour mettre tout ça au clair, afin de nous éviter des plombes de tension dans l'air et de ruminements.

« - Oui, je les ai lus. Au départ je voulais juste mettre ton portable en silencieux, mais j'ai vu le dernier message et ça m'a inquiété. Je me doutais pas que c'était... Pour ça. Donc j'ai lu. »

J'ai totalement conscience que c'est une excuse bidon, mais au moins c'est une explication. Je n'essaie même pas de broder, de mentir même en partie, ça ne servirait à rien et il y aurait des chances qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Il ne répond rien, son regard semble vide de toute émotion, presque autant que son corps est vide d'énergie. Je profite du fait que son air mécontent ait disparu pour essayer de briser la glace et ouvrir la porte de sortie vers une discussion plus détendue – si tant est que c'est possible.

« - Fais pas cette tête. Au moins, ça explique tous les petits compliments que tu m'as faits quand tu t'es réveillé pendant la nuit... »

Il me fixe d'abord d'un air surpris, puis fronce les sourcils et lève ensuite les yeux au ciel en soupirant longuement, manifestement plus agacé qu'autre chose.

« - Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? »

Oups, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, finalement. Bon, j'aurai essayé... Mais je suis censé faire quoi, aussi ? J'ai aucune idée de comment désamorcer le truc ! C'est quand même vachement improbable et gênant comme situation ! Lui ne sait plus où se mettre et c'est compréhensible, mais je ne sais pas pour autant comment agir, moi non plus !

« - Non, c'est pas le moment, t'as raison. Mais... Je sais pas quoi te dire.

\- Rien. Y a rien à dire. »

Ce ton froid et contrarié me fait de la peine, d'une part parce que j'y suis très peu habitué avec lui, d'autre part parce que je sais que ça cache un malaise. Au contraire, il y aurait beaucoup à dire, pour lui comme pour moi. Mais aucun de nous deux ne sait comment parler à l'autre, nous sommes tous les deux gênés, lui parce que je suis au courant de ce qu'il n'allait peut-être pas me dire, en tout cas pas maintenant, moi parce que je n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre comme ça et parce que les sentiments qu'il a pour moi changent tout...

Je ne lui en veux pas, il n'y est pour rien, ce genre de chose ne se commande pas. C'est sûrement lui qui en pâtit le plus, je ne prétendrai pas le contraire. Et je ne sais pas comment lui parler, après ça. Je ne sais même plus ce que moi je ressens, tout ce qui semblait si limpide vient d'être complètement chamboulé et remis en cause. Alors je joue la seule carte que je retrouve dans tout ce merdier : m'excuser de mon indiscrétion. C'est toujours ça de fait.

« - Je suis désolé, mec... »

Il continue de fixer son téléphone, sans doute pour éviter de me regarder plus que pour autre chose. Je reviens m'asseoir à côté de lui – pas trop près, cette fois.

« - Je... J'ai aucune excuse. J'aurais pas dû regarder tes messages. Je suis désolé. »

Je me triture les doigts à défaut d'avoir autre chose à tripatouiller comme lui le fait avec son portable. On est tous les deux incommodés par cette situation et c'est vraiment pénible, parce que j'ai envie que ça s'arrange et je me doute que lui aussi, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

Au bout d'un moment, il se redresse et m'adresse rapidement un regard avant de baisser à nouveau la tête, puis il hausse les épaules et prend une inspiration.

« - Non mais... Je t'en veux pas, en fait.

\- Oh... ?

\- Bah, non. Surtout que je sais même pas si j'aurais eu les couilles de te le dire moi-même. »

Eh ben, voilà qui me surprend ! Moi qui ne savais absolument pas comment briser la glace à ce sujet, finalement c'est lui qui l'a fait... Et tant mieux, ce n'est pas plus mal que ça vienne de lui.

« - Je te comprends, c'est pas évident.

\- Je sais pas si tu peux vraiment me comprendre, sans vouloir te la jouer grande tragédie. Mais merci... »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à cette réponse, d'autant plus qu'il n'a pas tort, je ne peux pas vraiment imaginer comment il vit tout ça... Même si ça a remis mon propre ressenti en question. Tiens, d'ailleurs, ce serait peut-être un bon moyen de désamorcer le truc de lui parler de ça, peut-être qu'il se sentirait un peu moins seul, et surtout je resterais honnête avec lui.

« - Sysy... Tu vas peut-être pas me croire, mais... Ça m'a fait quelque chose d'apprendre ça. »

Alors que j'ai peine à croire que je viens de dire ça, il relève les yeux vers moi et fronce les sourcils, surpris et un peu méfiant. Ce qui là encore peut se comprendre, même s'il sait que je ne lui ferais pas ce genre de vacherie. J'essaie donc d'étoffer pour ne pas le laisser dans le flou et pour moi aussi essayer de me comprendre, peut-être qu'en essayant de le formuler à haute voix, je réussirai à me l'expliquer, qui sait ?

« - Je sais que ça a l'air d'une mauvaise blague, dit comme ça, même moi j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée. Mais... Le fait savoir que tu... Euh... Enfin, que tu ressens ça... Pour moi... C'est comme si ça me renvoyait quelque chose. Et... Je sais pas quoi exactement. Mais y a un truc... »

Il me regarde d'un air dubitatif, mais avec tout de même une petite lueur dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est de l'amusement, de l'espoir ou de l'appréhension, mais c'est bien là, et je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Pas avec moi. Pas pour moi.

« - T'es sûr de ça ?

\- Je suis pas sûr de ce que c'est, mais je me rends compte que c'est là.

\- Et ça t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit avant... ? »

Je le sens là encore un peu irrité, mais je le comprends, je lui parle de ça comme par hasard une fois que j'ai appris ce qu'il éprouve vraiment à mon égard, c'est vrai que ça peut paraître étrange, je me doute bien qu'il a un peu peur que je me paie sa tête.

« - Pas vraiment... C'était toujours clair et net entre nous, tellement qu'on n'en parlait jamais. On est potes et voilà, la question se pose même pas dans ce cas-là. Du coup, non, je t'avoue que j'avais jamais réfléchi à ce genre de truc. D'autant plus que... Bah, je suis pas gay, quoi. »

Bon, je l'avoue, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure conclusion à cette tentative d'explication, le fait d'aimer quelqu'un, ça va au-delà de ça, je suis le premier à le penser. Mais disons que ça fait un peu plus pencher la balance...

« - Parce tu crois que moi, je le suis ?

\- Ben... J'en sais rien. Non, pas forcément, ou même pas complètement... Enfin, je sais pas !

\- Bah le truc c'est que... Je sais pas non plus, en fait.

\- Ah... ?

\- Ouais. C'est idiot, hein.

\- Euh... Non, c'est pas idiot, du tout. Mais... T'en parles jamais... ?

\- Disons que même moi, je m'en fous un peu. J'ai toujours eu que des copines, j'ai jamais ne serait-ce que pensé sortir avec un mec... J'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à tout ça parce que... Ouais, je m'en fous, en fait. Du coup, là, je me trouve un peu con. Surtout que... Bah, ça tombe sur toi.

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu me connais bien, justement.

\- Euh... Ouais, en tant que pote, oui. Mais... Pour ça, je sais pas du tout comment t'es.

\- On sait jamais comment quelqu'un est en tant que partenaire tant qu'on n'est pas le sien, tu sais. Ça vaut pour tout le monde.

\- C'est pas faux. »

Bizarrement, il n'a pas l'air si gêné que ça par cette discussion. Et je ne le suis pas tellement non plus. Comme si on avait crevé l'abcès sans s'en rendre compte. Finalement, je ne m'étais pas trompé, il suffisait qu'on en parle. Après, on avisera.

« - Est-ce que t'aurais fini par me le dire... ? »

Il est très probable qu'il m'ait déjà répondu, mais c'était pendant un moment de tension, juste après qu'il découvre que j'avais lu ses SMS. Là, on vient de discuter, il a l'air un peu moins anxieux – seulement un peu, mais c'est déjà ça – alors j'en profite. Il reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots, balbutiant plusieurs débuts de phrase avant de soupirer longuement et de reprendre plus calmement.

« - Dylan... C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Alors oui, je te connais depuis des années et on a toujours été « seulement » amis, mais ça m'est tombé sur le coin de la tronche comme ça. Je sais même pas depuis combien de temps je ressens ça, j'ai aucune idée de ce que ça vient foutre là et je sais pas comment le gérer. Alors, franchement, même si je sais que c'est pas cool, j'aurais peut-être même pas osé te le dire. En tout cas, pas pour le moment. »

Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Ça lui pose un cas de conscience, même s'il n'y est pour rien, et il n'est même pas certain qu'il aurait eu le courage de me le dire.

« - Et toi, maintenant que tu sais... Tu vas faire quoi ? »

Il me pose cette question avec une voix emplie d'incertitude et de nervosité, comme on demanderait à un chirurgien ce qui va se passer avant d'aller au bloc. Je comprends son inquiétude, d'autant plus que je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Ou en fait si, mais c'est tellement improbable que ça me déstabilise. Parce que, oui, j'aurais pu me sentir offusqué, trahi, ou dans une moindre mesure, trop gêné pour continuer à lui parler, à le côtoyer, à me comporter comme d'habitude avec lui, peut-être même que j'aurais arrêté de m'occuper de lui comme je le fais depuis que je suis ici et que je me serais enfui sans même chercher à comprendre. Mais non...

Ce que je vais faire ? Agir en adulte mature et responsable, assumer mes propres sentiments même s'ils sont assez flous et qu'ils ont eu besoin d'un stimulus extérieur pour surgir. Je ne vais pas le laisser mariner là-dedans, surtout si je ne le vois plus vraiment comme d'habitude non plus, ce serait vraiment la poêle qui se fout du chaudron. Aucun de nous deux n'a besoin d'une telle perte de temps et d'énergie. Il a le béguin pour moi après des années d'amitié et le fait que je l'apprenne remet mon propre ressenti en question ? Tant mieux, puisque ça va dans le bon sens ! C'est troublant, voire inconvenant, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent, ce n'est pas si dramatique.

« - Eh ben... Honnêtement, je sais pas exactement. Bon, déjà, je vais pas te regarder comme un pestiféré, ni m'enfuir en courant, ni te blâmer pour ça. Ça me paraît évident, mais je précise.

\- Tu fais bien.

\- Oh... ?

\- Bah, ouais. J'ai peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais j'avais peur que... Tu me détestes. »

A la fois surpris et attristé qu'il en soit arrivé à un tel point, je ne peux m'empêcher, malgré l'incongruité de la situation, de me rapprocher et de poser une main sur son épaule, un geste qui se veut réconfortant avant tout, même si, je l'avoue, ça me permet d'entrer dans la brèche qui semble avoir été ouverte par notre conversation.

« - Je pourrais pas te détester. Tu le sais bien.

\- Ben, c'est quand même le genre de truc qui peut tout remettre en question, non ?

\- Ouais, peut-être. Mais pas à ce point ! »

Poursuivant dans cette voie, je me rapproche encore et le prends dans mes bras, en toute simplicité. Je le sens un peu hésitant voire réticent au début, mais finalement il ne bronche pas et m'entoure de ses bras, sobrement mais sûrement.

« - Que ce soit parce que t'es mon pote ou autre chose, je t'en voudrais pas pour ça.

\- Mmh. Et le « autre chose », ce serait quoi ? »

A ces mots, je me recule et lui adresse un regard interrogateur, davantage parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire que parce que je n'ai pas compris où il veut en venir.

« - Désolé, je m'emporte. »

Soudain, il redevient tout timide et gêné, il rebaisse les yeux et esquisse un mouvement de recul. Bien que ça m'amuse, je ne veux pas qu'il se renferme à nouveau. On a tous les deux compris ce qu'il voulait dire – même si on ne sait pas exactement quel terme définit notre relation suite à ces quelques changements – donc inutile de continuer à se miner.

Je décale ma main pour la poser sur sa nuque et m'avance encore vers lui. Surpris, il me regarde d'un air un peu perdu, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, surtout qu'il est quand même encore contagieux, je l'enlace à nouveau et viens caresser le bas de son dos. Sa peau est chaude et un peu moite à cause des poussées de fièvre, mais je le sens frissonner à mon contact. Un soupir d'aise lui échappe et son étreinte s'accentue. Encouragé, et pour le conforter dans l'idée qu'il avait probablement en tête, je dépose quelques bisous dans son cou, ce qui le fait un peu tiquer dans un premier temps, mais il se laisse toujours faire et resserre même encore un peu ses bras autour de moi.

« - Ça me dérange pas du tout que tu t'emportes, comme tu dis. »

Il laisse partir un rire gêné et terre son visage dans mon cou, comme pour se cacher. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes, simplement enlacés. Je continue de flatter son dos du bout de mes doigts, ce qui finit par le mettre plus à l'aise et il laisse même des petits baisers dans mon cou à son tour, toujours en me serrant fort contre lui, comme si je risquais de disparaître à tout instant.

Au bout d'un moment, je me recule pour le regarder plus attentivement, sans pour autant le lâcher. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les dégager de son front – car il faut le dire, leur configuration dans l'espace relèvent presque de l'art abstrait – et prends un temps pour l'observer. Juste ça. Détailler les traits de son visage, me laisser captiver par ses yeux brillants et son sourire un peu timide, sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, son souffle assez près du mien, son cœur battre contre ma paume lorsque je passe ma main sur son thorax, son corps se détendre petit à petit.

« - J'aurais jamais cru dire ça comme ça, mais... T'es beau. »

Il pique un fard et me fixe d'un air surpris, puis il pouffe de rire, un peu gêné, en détournant le regard. Il me sourit finalement à nouveau et hausse légèrement les épaules.

« - Je suis en nage, j'ai même pas eu la force de me laver, j'ai un T-shirt pourri, des cernes de trois kilomètres et une gueule de déterré... Mais c'est gentil.

\- Rho, maaais ! C'est rien, tout ça. »

Pour appuyer mes propos, je le serre à nouveau contre moi et continue de laisser divaguer mes mains sur lui. Un peu plus joueur, je m'approche de son oreille et dépose un petit baiser juste en-dessous, ce qui ne manque pas de le faire frémir. Amusé et enthousiasmé par sa réaction certes discrète mais perceptible, je continue sur cette lancée, tout en reprenant des caresses sur son dos.

« - Et puis c'est pas gentil, c'est vrai. »

Sur ces mots, je remonte encore mes mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale et, dans un élan que je ne saurais même pas expliquer, je le pousse doucement en arrière pour qu'il se rallonge sur le canapé et poursuis mes petites attentions sur ses hanches et son ventre. Je le sens se crisper par moments, puisqu'il n'est évidemment pas du tout habitué à de tels gestes de ma part, mais il se laisse faire, les yeux clos, se cramponnant à mes cheveux lorsque je reviens cajoler de mes lèvres ses épaules et son cou.

« - Didi... »

Sa voix est troublée, mais pas de la même façon que les autres fois, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de l'affaiblissement et de la fatigue, c'est un ton voilé par l'émotion, par la gêne, et par le désir. Ça me rend tout chose de m'en rendre compte, j'appréhende même un peu. Mais tout ce qui est en train de se passer entre nous depuis tout à l'heure est tellement improbable, de toute manière, alors on n'est plus à ça près.

Confiant et attentif à ses réactions, je remonte progressivement sur son buste, soulevant son haut au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à en arriver au plus haut, au niveau de son sternum. J'en profite pour y laisser quelques baisers et, dans le même temps, je laisse mes mains redescendre jusqu'à ses hanches, puis sur ses cuisses, toujours en guettant sa façon de réagir. Même s'il est un peu hésitant, embarrassé, incertain, il prend goût à ces caresses et se détend de plus en plus, laissant même quelques soupirs d'aise lui échapper.

Au bout d'un moment, je me redresse pour me remettre à sa hauteur et l'enlace à nouveau. Il se blottit contre moi, tout frémissant, et s'aventure à son tour sous mon T-shirt pour effleurer la cambrure de mon dos d'un geste lent et doux, qui ne manque pas de me provoquer des frissons. J'attrape sa main libre et lui titille les doigts, puis je le regarde avec un petit sourire.

« - Je préfère pas t'embrasser, par contre...

\- T'es pas obligé, c'est pas comme si c'était super chelou comme situation.

\- Non mais je veux dire... C'est juste que j'ai pas envie que tu me refiles ta grippe. »

J'accompagne cette réplique d'un petit sourire et d'un clin d'œil, ce qui aussitôt le rassure et même le fait rire. Nous restons là encore un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à se papouiller tendrement, de manière parfois un peu plus audacieuse.

« - T'es chiant, du coup j'ai envie de t'embrasser, maintenant ! »

J'éclate de rire à cette réflexion qui sort un peu de nulle part et, à défaut de pouvoir pallier à cette frustration – qui est aussi la mienne, je ne m'en cache pas – je reprends une série de baisers dans son cou, remontant petit à petit jusqu'à son oreille que je titille du bout de mon nez.

« - Tu sais quoi ? De toute façon, je reste jusqu'à ce que tu sois guéri. Donc quand ça ira mieux, je t'embrasserai autant de fois que tu voudras.

\- Euh... T'es sûr ? »

Apparemment, le fait de mettre des mots là-dessus, étant donné le tournant assez soudain et improbable de notre relation, le remet quelque peu mal à l'aise. Pour être franc, je ne suis pas non plus totalement sûr de moi, comme lui, je découvre au fur et à mesure. Malgré tout, j'essaie de me laisser porter par cette nouveauté entre nous, de ne pas trop penser, de faire comme ça vient, tout simplement.

« - C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquera, t'inquiète pas. »

Sur ces mots, je laisse un petit baiser sur sa tempe et remonte une main jusqu'à sa nuque pour lui grattouiller les cheveux, ce qu'il semble apprécier encore plus que les fois d'avant. Instinctivement, il se pelotonne tout contre moi et faufile ses doigts sous mon T-shirt, d'abord un peu timidement puis avec de plus en plus d'assurance au fil des secondes. Frémissant à ces petites flatteries sur mon ventre, je ferme les yeux par automatisme et laisse un sourire presque béat se dessiner sur mon visage.

Pendant toutes ces années, nous étions amis, ni plus ni moins, sans aucune ambiguïté, sans le moindre doute. Toutes les allusions plus ou moins directes, toutes les blagues plus ou moins graveleuses, tous les petits signes qui auraient pu prêter à confusion vu de l'extérieur, tout cela n'a jamais rien eu de sérieux. Tout était si limpide entre nous qu'aucune question ne se posait. Bref, c'était de l'amitié, tout bêtement, rien de plus à expliquer.

Et là, nous sommes lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après une déclaration certes un peu forcée mais bien réelle de sa part, à se câliner et s'embrasser, malgré la frustration de devoir se limiter à cause de son état actuel. C'est totalement invraisemblable, à un point tel que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça amusant. La vie réserve parfois de drôles de surprises...

« - Au fait, pour répondre à ta question...

\- Mmh ?

\- Après réflexion, c'est vrai que t'as un « joli petit cul ». Très joli, même. »

Il se recule et me regarde avec des yeux ronds, puis il éclate de rire et me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule, faisant mine d'être outré.

« - Eh ben, c'est subtil !

\- Je te rappelle qu'au départ c'est toi qui es revenu là-dessus.

\- Mmh, c'est vrai... »

Il reste un moment silencieux, le regard un peu dans le vide, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Sans mot dire, je le reprends dans mes bras et l'embrasse dans les cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, il prend ma main et commence à la tripatouiller, l'air tout hésitant. Il baisse les yeux, cherchant ses mots, puis il me regarde timidement et, dans un souffle...

« - Dylan, je... Je t'aime. »

A la fois amusé par tant d'embarras dans ses mots et ému par leur signification, je serre sa main dans la mienne et le regarde avec un grand sourire.

« - C'est encore plus beau quand t'es pas en plein délire à cause de la fièvre.

\- Maaais ! »

Il affiche une moue boudeuse que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver adorable. Au passage, je m'attarde sur sa bouche et sur la couleur de ses yeux, une chose que là encore je ne le faisais pas avant. C'est fou comme mon attitude envers lui a changé en moins d'une heure ! Comme quoi, il y avait des signes.

Je le serre à nouveau dans mes bras et m'approche de son oreille pour laisser des petits baisers juste en-dessous.

« - Et puis maintenant, je pense que je peux dire que... Moi aussi. »

Tout heureux, il se recule pour poser son front contre le mien... Et au moment où il commence à se rapprocher de mes lèvres, il s'interrompt net dans son élan et rebaisse la tête. L'air dépité, il se mord la lèvre et continue de me triturer les doigts, riant nerveusement. Bien que je partage sa déception, je pose ma main libre sur sa joue pour la caresser de mon pouce et lui adresse un sourire optimiste.

« - Dès que t'es plus malade, je passe la journée à t'embrasser. C'est promis. »

* * *

 _Voilààà... ça se voit que j'ai rien à ajouter ?_


End file.
